


Breakfast in Bed

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Birthdays, Breakfast in Bed, Happy Morning Wake Up Calls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 5: It's Teddy's birthday, and Billy wakes him up with something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Teddy wakes up to the house smelling like pancakes. He lays in bed for a moment, just breathing in the smells before throwing the blanket aside and reaching over for a pair of shorts. He pulls the door open, the smell of bacon being added to the pancakes and takes the stairs quickly, skidding down into the kitchen.

Billy turns with a smile, skillet in one hand, and an apron tied around his waist. "Happy birthday."

"You're making my favorite." Teddy says, quickly closing the distance between them and kissing his boyfriend. 

Billy holds the skillet out away from them and kisses Teddy back. "I remember."

Teddy hums in appreciation and plops down into a chair watching as Billy turns back to the stove. Ten minutes later, a plate full of pancakes and bacon is set down in front of him. He eats it quickly, moans of appreciation leaving his mouth as he pushes the last piece of bacon into his mouth and turns to look at Billy. 

"You want seconds?"

"Yes." Teddy says quickly.

Billy smiles and gets up pulling a second plate out of the warm oven and setting it down in front of Teddy after taking the first plate away.

"Prepared."

"I just know how you eat."

Teddy just gives Billy a large smile and pours syrup onto his pancakes. "Perfect way to start my birthday."

"And it only goes up hill from here." Billy replies, his voice trying for innocent.

Teddy gives Billy a smirk and nods. "Oh yeah."


End file.
